How to Get a Girl to Shut Up
by Ronnie Jane
Summary: Felicity is having a really bad day, when Oliver turns it around.
1. Fashion Faux Pas

How to Get a Girl to Shut Up

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.

 **A/N:** This is set in that awkward stage when Oliver and Felicity have gone on one date, but then aren't sure where to go next: why? Because of Oliver not wanting to be with someone that could get hurt because of him.

Felicity Smoak was having a very bad day. It started with her getting up late and not being able to get her favorite coffee. Then she had been trapped in meetings all day. Now, she was in the foundry waiting for Oliver to come back when she felt a pop across her back. The pop, she realized was her bra and suddenly all her support was gone. What a great day she thought, as she heard the door open and heard Oliver coming down the stairs while calling her name. Embarrassed at her current predicament she got up to run to the bathroom. However, before getting there Oliver saw her, walked over to her, and she wrapped her arms around her chest.

"Felicity, I need you to track Roy's phone?"

"Why? He left an hour ago with Thea," Felicity answered quickly while trying to back closer to the bathroom.

"So, that's why he was in such a hurry to leave training." Oliver remarked then continued, "Is everything okay? You look a little off today."

Felicity blushed and managed to stammer out "Everything's fine. I've just had a really bad day. I woke up late and was stuck in meetings all say. Then – You know what never mind."

"Then what, Felicity."

Oliver walked over toward her and put an arm on her shoulder and Felicity looked down while keeping her arms where they were.

"It's nothing, Oliver."

She looked down at the floor and mumbled something that Oliver couldn't make out. So, he grabbed her chin with his right hand and pulled her chin up "You know you can tell me anything."

"Then I got here and was getting ready to work, when my bra popped in the back. Now, you're here and I'm embarrassed –." She was cut off, when Oliver leaned down and kissed her and for one moment she let herself forget everything bad that had happened. After a minute, Oliver pulled away, leaving her breathless.

"What was that for?"

"I realized that I'm tired of not being with you."

"It's about time," she said, and with that she leaned up and kissed him again.

They stayed like that for another minute, before they both pulled back to catch their breath.

"As much as I'd like to continue kissing you I've got to get something to change into."

"Hold on."

Oliver walked over to his duffle bag that he kept there for emergencies and pulled out an oversized red t- shirt and handed it to her. Felicity then went into the bathroom and changed, and noticed Oliver's smell and how soft the shirt was. When she walked back out, Oliver was waiting for her and then waited patiently as she put the discarded shirt and bra into her purse. After that she turned back toward him and was about to ask him if he would like to have dinner together when he beat her to it.

"Would you like to grab dinner?"

"Sure, but since I'm braless would you mind if we order pizza and eat at my apartment instead?"

Oliver chuckled, but nodded.

With that, they walked hand in hand out of the loft content with the fact that they could handle anything as long as they were together.


	2. The Date

A/N: I do not own.

Once they got back to her apartment, Oliver called in a pepperoni pizza and she went to change. She decided to change into a pair of yoga pants, since she was still wearing her black skirt. When she came back out of her room she noticed that Oliver was sitting on her couch waiting for her. As she walked over to the couch to sit down, Oliver noticed that she was still wearing his shirt and he smiled at that. She then sat down on the couch beside him and was getting ready to see what he would like to watch when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Oliver said.

As he did that, she went and got them plates, napkin, water and then put everything on the coffee table along with the pizza. Then they dug in.

"So, what would you like to watch," Felicity inquired after swallowing a mouthful of pizza.

Oliver thought for a minute, "I'm not sure," he replied.

"We could watch _Sleepy Hollow_?"

Oliver though a minute and nodded.

They then finished their meal and cleaned everything up. Once they finished that, Felicity set up the movie, turned out the lights and then sat down beside Oliver. When they reached the part where the autopsy was being performed, Felicity shielded her eyes. Then buried her face in Oliver's shoulder.

"Scared?"

"No, I just don't like this part. It's gross."

"We sometimes see worse than this every day."

"I know. But there's something about decapitated bodies and blood squirting out of a body."

Felicity felt Oliver chuckle.

"It's not funny," she said while smacking his chest. He quit after that.

"You can look up now, it's over," he said after a few minutes.

She did, but they both decided to move and paused the movie. Finally, they settled with Oliver laying under her and Felicity laying on top of him with her head snuggled into his chest. Then they unpaused the movie. However, they only made it halfway before Oliver felt Felicity's body go limp against him and her breathing even out. He smiled, decided not to wake her, and just pulled her tighter against him. When the credits rolled around, Oliver turned off the TV and decided to try and get some sleep.

The next morning, Felicity woke up and noticed that she was still using Oliver as a pillow and that he wasn't awake yet. Happily, she snuggled back down and fell back asleep. In fact, there was no other place she would rather be than in his arms. Unbeknownst to her, Oliver had woken up and felt her snuggle back against him. He smiled and thought that he wanted nothing more than to wake up with her every morning for the rest of his life.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed the story! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
